Before Tolerance
by DuosAngel
Summary: Ever wondered what Harry's life at the Dursly's was like before he was used to it?


Warnings: Angst  
Rated: G

Before Tolerance

A five-year-old Harry Potter woke up in complete darkness. He felt the scream that wanted to come from his mouth and suppressed it so all that came out was a small whimper. His nightlight must have broken while he was asleep. It wouldn't be the first time. He slowly pulled the sheets over his head. If he moved to fast the monsters under his bed would notice that he was awake. When the sheets reached his chin there was a nock on the cupboard door.

"Potter! Wake up! Breakfast is ready!" Came the voice of his aunt. Harry got out of bed and attempted to find all of his clothes.

An hour later he walked into the kitchen only to see the breakfast dishes had been cleared away along with breakfast.

"You didn't leave me any?" He asked looking to his aunt. She gave a little snort.

"Of course we did." She said as she set a plate on to the table. "But next time you'd better be on time."

"I'm sorry Aunt Petunia." He said as he sat down. "My nightlight broke again and it took awhile to get dressed. I didn't want to come out looking funny because I know you hate that." Petunia sniffed and walked over to the sink so she could wash the dishes.

Harry took a bite and had to restrain himself from spiting it back out. "It's cold." He said.

"Well what did you expect?" Petunia asked without looking at him.

"Would you please heat it up for me?" Harry asked hopefully.

"No. If you don't like it you can go without for the rest of the day."

"No… it's fine. I'm sorry."

That afternoon Harry walked into Dudley's toy room in hopes that his cousin would let him play with some of his toys. The chubby boy glared at Harry when he looked up at him.

"What do YOU want?" He asked.

"Can I play with some of your toys?'

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Cause they're mine!"

"But…but…you're not playing with them."

"So? They're still mine."

"Please Dudley?"

"DADDY! HARRY'S BEING ANNOYING AGAIN!"

Loud stomps could be heard from down the hall. They stopped ever so briefly when Vernon stopped at the door to open it. He looked at Harry for a moment before yelling.

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT BOTHERING DUDLEY!"

"I'm sorry Uncle Vernon I didn't mean…"

"YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU BOTHER ANYONE IN THIS HOUSE!"

" No…please Uncle Vernon… don't make me…"

"DON'T TALK BACK TO ME!"

Harry gave a little whimper. Vernon grabbed his arm and dragged him from the room. "NO!" Harry screamed as he fell down. Vernon dragged him to the stairs not even allowing him to get up.

"OW!" Harry said as he hit the step. "OW! OW! OW!"

When they reached the cupboard under the stairs Vernon yanked open the door and threw Harry in locking it.

"NO! PLEASE LET ME OUT! IT'S DARK!" The boy screamed. "LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!"

Vernon ignored him and walked back into the living room. Halfway there he heard a loud thud. He turned around to see the cupboard door on the floor. Dudley and Petunia came to see what the noise was a gasped. Vernon walked over to the cupboard and looked inside.

Harry was sitting on the floor crying. He didn't seem to notice that the door had fallen to the floor and he was no longer in the dark.

Ten days later Harry was sitting at the table opening his birthday present. Inside the box was a shirt that must have been Vernon's because it was bigger than he was. He looked at his 'cake', which was just a cookie with frosting and a candle.

"What's the matter boy?" Vernon asked in an accusing tone.

"Don't you like your present and cake?" Petunia asked.

"No, it's just…." Harry trailed off.

"What?"

"Well Dudley got a real big chocolate cake and toys for his sixth birthday and I just thought I might get the same."

"What makes you think they'd buy anything for YOU?" Dudley asked.

"Well I…I thought that's what happened on everyone's birthday."

"Well you thought wrong." Petunia said. "Don't be ungrateful."

"I'm not." Harry said quickly. "I'm sorry. Thank you."

"Dudley how would you like to go to the Zoo?" Vernon asked his son one day.

"Yes! Let's go!" The Chubby boys said running for his coat.

"Can I come?"

Vernon looked down at Harry and glared. "Of course not." He said walking to get his own coat.

"But then were will I go?" Harry asked.

"To Mrs. Figg's house."

"Oh."

"Oh? You should be pleased to know that somebody would take you. Or would you rather be alone in the house?"

"No. I'll go. I'm sorry."

"I'm sure you are."

Harry watched from the window as the Dursleys pulled out of Mrs. Figg's driveway. He sighed and wondered what he had done to make them hate him so much.


End file.
